


The Wasteland

by Dazeventura6



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: James was lost. He didn't know how he had gotten there.





	

 

James was lost. He didn't know how he had gotten there. He didn’t even know where there was. He was lost in a barren landscape, the dried cracked earth crumbling beneath his feet. The whole landscape was dry and arid, with not even a hint of moisture in the air. It was like all the life had been sucked out of the earth and even the one lone tree was a sad fragile dried out thing

Bond couldn’t figure out where he was going, the only thing that was clear in his mind was that he was searching for someone and he was desperate to find them. He needed to find them, more than he needed a drink of water in spite of the burning heat that scorched his skin and parched his throat. He had no idea where to even start looking, in this desolate landscape but he somehow knew that everything would be alright, if he just found the one he was looking for. Not knowing where he was or who he was looking for was bothering the spy, but there was not much he could do but keep walking till he found what he was looking for.

Bond continued to walk forwards through the heat, feeling like the ground under his feet was crumbling away with every step and the further he walked the less stable the earth under him felt. As his piercing blue eyes scanned the horizon for his target, the blonde spy felt like the earth was shifting under his feet and might crack open at any moment and swallow him whole.

The further he went the more lost he felt and the more barren the landscape seemed to get. Every step felt like a lead weight being added to his feet and a growing pain in his heart so much so that he was sorely tempted to turn around and go back the way he had come. The only thing stopping him was the conviction that what he sought was ahead of him and incredibly precious.

After what felt like hours, he found himself back where he started at the gnarled dead tree and he realized that he had been walking in circles. Groaning in frustration and exhaustion, he sank down onto the ground next to the tree to rest his weary body, but the heat radiating from the ground did not make it very comfortable, and the tree seemed to crumble when he touched it. For some reason his heart ached with every second he did not find what he was looking for and this more than anything disturbed him.

A few minutes later he hauled himself up and with renewed determination he continued his trek through the wasteland. Again and again, he found himself back at the dead tree and still he pushed on. After the fifth time that the spy was back where he had started, he broke down in defeated tears crumpling to the ground and sobbing into his hands. Bond didn’t know why he ached so much even as he let his pain and frustration out in wrenching sobs.

When he finally pulled himself together and looked up his blue eyes spotted what looked like a familiar tousled dark head in the distance.

“Q” He breathed joy and relief lighting his heart, even as he sped forward. Now he knew what he was looking for. His Q, his love, he had to get to him so they could get out of this wasteland. How could he have forgotten that it was his Q he was looking for.

Even as he raced towards the lanky figure in the distance, all previous fatigue and pains forgotten, he found that Q seemed further from him with every step he took. His frustration at being unable to get to his love finally clued him into the fact that this was a dream and he tried to wake up, but for some reason his mind kept telling him to stay in the dream and find Q.

Bond lurched awake, swearing, and covered in sweat to find himself in his own bed, automatically reaching for Q, only to find cold sheets that hadn’t felt Q’s warmth in days. As the mists of sleep began to clear and reality began to take hold, Bond wished that he was back in his dream. At least in his dream he had been able to see Q in the distance, even if he could not touch him. Reality came crashing down on the blonde spy, as he remembered that there would be no more Q sleeping warm and snug next to him ready to comfort him through his nightmares. No more sleepy adorable Quartermaster walking around in James’ clothes in the mornings before work, no more posh voice talking him through missions with a mixture of snark and affection. Tears filled the spy’s eyes as he remembered, that his love was never coming home again as it was the day of his funeral. The boffin was gone leaving James alone in a life that was every bit as barren and lifeless as his dream had been and James couldn’t help himself as he curled up into fetal position in the bed sobbing out his heartbreak.


End file.
